Sleepy Hollow Ichabod And Abbie Fates Entwined
by RavenHollow
Summary: Follow Ichabod And Abbie as they battle demons and a soul bond that means so much more. Disclaimer the this Story is completely mine.
1. Coffee and Feelings

"Not too terrible. "Ichabod whispered.

"Really, Crane? You know I quit coffee. "Abbie said.

"You were forced to abandon the pleasures of the caffeinated bean during your stay in the Catacombs, but you and I both know... your strong desire... for the cappuccino con doppio caffé.

"We cannot hide who we truly are, Leftenant, and if you and I are to yet again face the possibility of the end of the world... we should embrace the fruits of life with a full heart. "Ichabod replied.

"How true. "Abbie said.

"What's this?

"Bacon? With... maple and a hint of Meyer lemon.

"Bourbon? Mm-hmm. "Ichabod breathed.

"New gourmet donut shop opened up downtown. I wanted to surprise you. "Abbie said.

"Manna from heaven. "Ichabod breathed.

"Yeah, seeing as how we are going back to the Catacombs... and it's the closest thing I can think of... to Hell... you bet your ass I'm gonna drink this. Oh. That's good. You got a little something..."Abbie said.

"Oh.

"Leftenant..."Ichabod replied.

"Oh. Yes. I'm scared out of my mind of seeing that place again, and no, I'm not letting you go without me. Whatever you do, I do. That's the deal. "Abbie said.

"Truth bomb if ever I heard one. "Ichabod replied.

"Okay. "Abbie said.

"Oh, I do that very well, don't I? "Ichabod asked.

"Okay Mr. Ego. "Abbie teased.

"Leftenant, there is something I wish to converse with you about. "Ichabod replied.

"What is it Crane? "Abbie asked.

"Do you remember the succubus incident? "Ichabod asked.

"What about it? "Abbie asked.

"When I conveyed to you about if you were inclined to pursue a relationship with someone and you said that you can't be with someone outside of what we face. "Ichabod replied.

"Yes, I remember. "Abbie said.

"And I said maybe all we really get is each other. "Ichabod replied.

"Yes, what are you trying to say? "Abbie asked.

"What, I'm trying to say is Grace Abigail Mills, I love you, with my whole heart and I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I will be here for you no matter what. "Ichabod said.

"I don't have the way with words you do Ichabod, but I love you, too. "Abbie replied.

"Ichabod Abbie come with us there are things we must explain. "Zeus said.

"God's wounds it's Zeus and Hera. "Ichabod exclaimed.

"Are you serious right now? "Abbie asked.

"Yes, he speaks the truth Abbie. "Hera replied.

"Come we will explain more. "Zeus said.

"Okay, now will someone tell me what the hell is this about. "Abbie replied.

"Ichabod and Abbie I ask you this have you ever wondered why your past romances never worked out. "Hera said.

"What does that have to do with this? "Abbie asked.

"Everything. Your bond is not just because you are witnesses. it's because you are soul mates. "Hera said.

"Soul mates? "Ichabod asked.

"Yes it is, the main reason that you can sense what the other is feeling and know what the other is about to say before they say it."Zeus replied.

"We are here, to help you defeat the Hidden One and to do that you must have a soul bond marriage ceremony and a power inheritance ceremony. "Hera said.

"How, exactly does that work? "Ichabod asked.

"Allow us to show you. "Zeus replied.

"Alright. "Abbie said.

Suddenly they found themselves in an English garden that resembled the one that was outside Ichabod's childhood home.

They were surrounded by all the Greek God's and Goddesses mumbling an incantation. Ezra, Hank, Sam, Joe, Jenny, Sarah, Faith, Martha, Cassie, Sonya, John, were brought in.

"Why are we here? "Hank asked.

"You are here to take part in a soul bond marriage. "Zeus replied.

"The world would be in peril if Ichabod was forced to leave these shores this is the best way to protect him. "Hera said.

"Crane, Abbie, is this what you want? "Jenny asked.

"More than anything in this world. "Ichabod replied.

"Yes, Jenny I want this. "Abbie said.

"It's about damn time. "Joe replied.

"Shall we as you mortals say get this show on the road. "Zeus said.

"I am amenable. "Ichabod replied.

"Call upon, the bond you share allow it to encircle you. "Hera instructed.

Ichabod and Abbie were engulfed in a white light tinged with gold.

As the Gods and Goddesses spoke the glow grew brighter.

"Now Ichabod and Abbie speak your intentions. "Athena said.

"Grace Abigail Mills, without you I am a man adrift in a cold lonely world. A world without you by my side is a world that is a kin to purgatory. And I vow to be a loyal faithful husband as I have been as your friend. "Ichabod recited.

"Ichabod, you have been my rock in so many situations. Saved my life and been there when I didn't know what to do. That has been the relationship, I have wanted yet was to afraid to fight for. I'm no longer afraid to love you as a wife as I have done as a friend. "Abbie recited.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Ichabod. "Athena said.

It was a kiss that shook Abbie to her core it revitalized and rejuvenated her very soul.

"Get a room. "Jenny said.

"Shut up Jenny. "Abbie replied.

"Now let us commence the second half of this gathering. "Zeus replied.

The Gods and Goddesses raised their hands in the air calling upon their powers and a beam shot into all that were in the room.

"You are now of demigod status it is a reward and an apology for the suffering that your families endured while taking up this cause. "Cronos said.

"That's one hell of an apology. "John replied.

"Come we have a battle to prepare for. "Apollo said.

"What about the immigration officials? "Ichabod asked.

"There is a marriage license in the government office as we speak. "Hera replied.

"At least that isn't a problem any longer. "Ichabod said.

"No now let's go kick the Hidden One's ass. "Abbie replied.

"There is one more thing we must confess Joe and Jenny you are now married too. "Hera said.

"How? "Jenny asked.

"We added it into the incantation you two are soul mates as well. "Hera said.

"Well, I would have asked you eventually. "Joe replied.

"Joe, I don't know what to say. "Jenny said.

"You don't have to say anything right now. "Joe replied.

"Crane, can I have a word? "Ezra asked.

"Yes, Mr. Mills. "Ichabod replied.

"I can see you love my daughter very much, I loved her the moment her mother told me we were going to be parents.

"I wasn't prepared for what happened to Lori and it was hard to witness.

"I let my girls, down terribly and I can't never truly make up for breaking their hearts and trust in me.

"The best advice I can give you Crane, is be a better man to her than I was. "Ezra said.

"Mr. Mills, I love Abbie and will do anything to protect her even at the cost of my death. "Ichabod replied.

"Your a good, man Crane I couldn't have asked for a better son in law. "Ezra replied.

"Thank you sir. "Ichabod said.

"Cra...I mean Ichabod, we better go we've got a box to fix. "Abbie interrupted.

"Lead the way my warrior queen. "Ichabod replied.

"Married, a few minutes and already that man is whipped beyond recognition. "Sam joked.

"Son, only a very special woman can provoke that out of a man. "Hank replied.

"As the group gathered in the archives to strategize on how to deal with the Hidden one.

Abbie felt dread going back to the place that had consumed her life for ten months.

"Abbie, I will be with you though I wish you would have allowed me to make this journey alone. I know you have a score to settle here. "Ichabod said.

"Damn right, husband. "Abbie replied.

"In the immortal words of Mr. Jackie Gleason. Baby, you're the greatest. "Ichabod said.

"You've, been watching The Honeymooners without me? "Abbie asked.

The trek across the Delaware river was slow and taxing at the same time tension was thick but powering through it they continued on.

The scene before them was right out a war movie soldiers lying where they fell dead over 200 years later since their death.

Pieces of a boat that was blown to bits. And a letter written in code speaking of the dire fate that befell these men.

And the fate of Betsy Ross, Ichabod's compatriot that haunted his eidetic memory far worse than anything Katrina and Jeremy could have wished on him.

"Ichabod, are you alright? "Abbie asked.

"I am well, my precious treasure. "Ichabod replied.

"It's okay to feel as you do. "Abbie said.

"I know sweetheart, it just hurt not understanding what happened that could have caused such a change. "Ichabod replied.

"The world around us, changes. people get born grow old and die, but the only thing about war that changes is the weapons uniforms and machines. Other than that it's always hell. "Abbie said.

"No truer words have ever been spoken. "Ichabod replied.

"Come on we best keep moving. "Abbie said.

"It's very different in person. "Ichabod replied.

"Sadder. "Abbie said.

"Stranger, if that's possible. Your bishop, I presume. "Ichabod replied.

"A rook, but you did always say that it looked like a bishop, and it was just me trying to get an advantage over you.

"I still don't know how to deal with the fact that those conversations... arguments, debates, thousands of them... weren't real."

"It was just me talking to myself, trying to keep from falling off the edge.

"No, actually, in a way, they were real. "Abbie said.

"I had many a rousing chat with you whilst we were apart.

"They meant we could watch over one another. "Ichabod replied.

"And now after all this time... both of us wind up here, of all places.

"Using my prison... to save the world.

"I beat this, didn't I? "Abbie asked.

"Yes, you did. Ah, and this... must be your knight. "Ichabod replied.

"Queen. "Abbie said.

"Queen? Pure chicanery. "Ichabod replied.

"Okay, Bobby Fischer, let's go fix Pandora's box. I've been in this section before. I thought it was just... ancient wallpaper. "Abbie said.

"According to Pandora's instructions, 'tis much more than that. Here. Bird. Huntress. Hourglass. Sun. This must lead to an inner chamber. "Ichabod replied.

"Ichabod. "Abbie exclaimed.

"Betsy. No breath, no pulse. "Ichabod exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Ichabod. "Abbie said.

"Yes, well, this must have been where the Eye of Providence was kept. Magical properties would have kept her... remains intact. "Ichabod replied.

"I had the whole temple and the Catacombs to wander. She was trapped in this room for centuries.

"She deserved a better end than this. "Abbie said.

"We should give her a ceremony. Just a few words. Let her soul be at peace. "Ichabod replied.

"I don't think that's gonna work. "Abbie said.

"Please, Abbie, we must honor her sacrifice. "Ichabod replied.

"No, Ichabod, I mean it's not gonna work because she isn't dead. "Abbie said.

"Betsy? "Ichabod asked.

"Ichabod... is that you? "Betsy asked.

"You found my letter... on the river. Quite... the mess. Washington and I were lucky to escape it. Ichabod, you are a sight for sore eyes.

"Although you look... different, your... hair is..."Betsy said.

"Yes, it's shorter. "Ichabod replied.

"Cleaner. "Betsy said.

"Right, Betsy, last I saw, you and General Washington were crossing to Trenton.

"Oh, my apologies. Allow me to introduce Miss Abigail Mills. This is... Miss Elizabeth Ross. "Ichabod introduced.

"Betsy, how are you still alive? "Ichabod asked.

"Bad luck, mainly. Honestly, after so many trials, you would think we were due some decent fortune.

"We were close to our goal... retrieving the Eye of Providence from this temple.

"General Washington had spent months decoding ancient texts, preparing for this very moment.

"Our perseverance paid off... until I became greedy, curious for more marvels held within this chamber.

"Whatever sequence the general used to open this chamber no longer worked.

"I was trapped. I could faintly hear his entreaties through the wall...but I knew full well there was no time for any rescue. Priorities would force him to finish the mission.

"I tried every single thing I could to escape... but I had not the knowledge of ancient glyphs as you do, Ichabod.

"Days? Months? Somehow, the energies within the chamber itself kept me alive.

"My hopes for a rescue began to abandon me. Ultimately, I had no choice but to accept my fate.

"You can fill in the blanks on the journey home.

"Tell me, both of you, how fares the War? Did we rout the blighters at Trenton? "Betsy asked.

"Betsy. You do know how long you've been down here."Ichabod asked.

"Months. We must be well into the New Year by now. "Betsy said.

"Which New Year? "Abbie asked.

"1777."Betsy replied.

"You are freaking out, Ichabod. "Abbie said.

"Hardly. I'm making preparations for restoring Pandora's box. "Ichabod replied.

Oh, I know you well enough to know when you're bugging. "Abbie said.

"Very well, perhaps I am a little more than moderately agitated. "Ichabod replied

"And for good reason... finding Betsy Ross alive, trapped down here. "Abbie said.

"It's what happens when she leaves that concerns me more. If Betsy enters the Well you used to leave this place, she will return in her own time, so... you and I must endeavor to help her on her way as soon as she returns from scouting the environs.

"And we cannot let on that we are from the future. Or we risk damaging the time stream. "Ichabod replied.

"I get it. I saw Star Wars. "Abbie said.

"Trek not Wars, but yes. As Captain James Tiberius Kirk learned the hard way in the most memorable episode, "City on the Edge of Forever. "Ichabod replied.

"Okay, well, I will let you be the one to bring up jumping into a bottomless well. "Abbie said.

"My circumnavigation has revealed nothing of use to the war effort. "Betsy replied.

"Yeah, nothing but sand and sun for over 1,000 miles. "Abbie said.

"Which makes me wonder how you came to acquire such intimate knowledge of the Catacombs. "Betsy replied.

"That information we cannot share, Betsy. You see, we are more than simply a rescue mission. We have very specific orders from General Washington. "Ichabod said.

"He would only have shared the existence of the supernatural with you in the most dire of circumstances. Or sent a stranger to accompany you. "Betsy replied.

"In your absence, Leftenant Mills and I have formed a very strong partnership. "Ichabod said.

"Lieutenant? There are no female officers in the Continental Army. "Betsy replied.

"It's a pet name. I... call him Crane. "Abbie said.

"Regrettably, the veil of secrecy precludes our sharing of details, Betsy. We are to restore a powerful, supernatural artifact, and it is our only hope against a foe who holds the fate of the world in his hands. "Ichabod replied.

"Here rests the container that holds all the evil of the world. Dark vessel of nightmare. (echoing): Dread urn forged in the void. Let that which is broken be remade. "Ichabod recites.

"When last we saw this box, 'twas silver in hue. "Betsy replied.

"Did we do something wrong? "Abbie asked.

"I performed the incantation as instructed. "Ichabod replied.

"Over here."Abbie said.

"Cuneiform is the same as on the pedestal. "Binding the evils of the world. "A radiance given by..."one who bears Witness. An Eternal Soul."

"Pandora made no reference to this. "Ichabod replied.

"Pandora, only told you enough so that you would do what she said is needed to stop the Hidden One. "Hera replied.

"That can't be good. "Abbie said.

"No, nor the reference to Witness, specifically this...Eternal Soul. I fear the missing ingredient may be one of us. "Ichabod replied.

"Leftenant! Leftenant... are you all right? "Ichabod asked.

"Fine. "Abbie said.

"Don't worry, because of our inheritance the box just zapped her energy it didn't do what Pandora intended. "Zeus replied.

"Its bark is worse than its bite. The Box... we did I Which means it got what it needed. "Abbie said.

"No, no. Abbie. "Ichabod panicked.

"There's a pulse. It feels very faint. "Betsy replied.

"Ichabod..."Abbie mumbles.

"Save your strength. "Ichabod replied.

"I hope you got the plates off the truck that hit me. "Abbie said.

"The Box would have taken something precious from you. There would have been a void. But you are not as you were so it's just a slight energy drain. "Zeus replied.

"We've come back from worse. It is a side of the job that is never advertised. And we were just talking about, on the way here, cheating death. "Abbie joked.

"Enough of that. "Ichabod scolded.

"Perhaps Washington or Revere can help her when we get back. "Betsy replied.

"We're not coming back with you, Betsy. "Ichabod said.

"You are not the Crane I know. "Betsy replied.

"Betsy, believe me, I am telling the truth in that I... cannot tell the whole truth. "Ichabod said.

"Only one truth matters. Your heart belongs to Abigail Mills. "Betsy replied.

"She is my partner. "Ichabod said.

"I must leave this place. "Betsy replied.

"Um... at the far end of the plateau there is a Well beside the stump of a tree. Enter and... you will return from whence you came. "Ichabod said.

"Miss Mills. You have a good partner in Ichabod Crane. Put him in his place every once in a while. Keeps him honest. "Betsy replied.

"I'm sorry about how things ended with Betsy. "Abbie said.

"At least now I understand why we never spoke after she returned from this... dreadful place.

"Our partnership was a prelude to a destiny I could never have imagined.

"One I share with you. Shall we? "Ichabod asked.

"Well, not until you tell me whatever it is... you don't want to tell me."Abbie replied.

"The tablet I found in my family crypt had a symbol on it I could not translate until today, when it appeared on the wall of the antechamber.

"It reads, "Eternal Soul," meaning the soul of a Witness that the Box requires. "Ichabod replied.

"That again would be true had we not changed things in your favor. "Zeus said.

"Which is why Pandora sent us both. "Abbie replied.

"There are powerful forces at work here, and I do not intend to be pawn to them.

"We make our own destiny. Right now, we are destined to take a plunge. "Ichabod said.

"Let's do this. In through a tree, out through a well. How about an escalator to the Catacombs? "Abbie asked.

"It would not have the same metaphorical heft, I fear. Now... let us not miss the perfect opportunity for embracing..."Ichabod replied.

"Tally-ho! "Abbie shouts.

"That was not very sporting! What she said. "Ichabod mumbles.

They make it back to the Archives in time to see Joe and Jenny going through books Ezra and Hank speaking in whispers and the room abuzz with activity.

"Shall I fetch you an energy drink or another coffee? "Ichabod asked.

"Sure, sweetie. "Abbie replied.

Ichabod, came back with the coffee. "Here you are dear. "Ichabod said.

"Thanks babe. "Abbie replied.

"Miss Jenny, you and Master Corbin's, unease about Pandora's real intentions we're in fact founded.

"The repair on the box required the inclusion of a witness's eternal soul. "Ichabod said.

"I knew, that bitch was up to something. "Jenny replied.

"Fear not Jennifer, Abbie just feels a slight energy drain the inheritance ceremony thwarted Pandora's intention's. "Hera replied.

"OH, thank god. "Jenny breathed.

"I believe, for now we shall meet again tomorrow I think it wise my lovely wife rest. "Ichabod replied.

"Ichabod, sweetie I'm fine really. "Abbie said.

"Precious, there is nothing wrong with taking a day of rest after the trying experience you've endured. "Ichabod replied.

"Alright husband, take me home. "Abbie said.

"Your wish is as always my command precious. "Ichabod replied.

The ride home, was easy Ichabod drove and as soon as he stopped the car in the drive way. he rushed to the passenger side, opening the door picking Abbie, up in his arms carrying her up on their porch unlocking the door carrying her over the threshold.

"Mr. Crane. your up to something. "Abbie said.

"The only thing, I'm up to is taking care of my wife. "Ichabod replied.

Ichabod carries Abbie up to their bedroom placing her on the bed. His kiss seems to energize her.

Before they knew it clothes were hitting the floor, and Ichabod was expressing just how much he loved her a crescendo of moans and groans rang out like chiming bells.

They made love throughout the night thoughts of food or going to the bathroom didn't matter at the moment.

"It is done, Abbie is with child. "Hera said.

"And it appears. Jenny is as well. "Zeus replied.

"They still must face The Hidden One. "Hera said.


	2. Ragnarok Couple

Abbie, woke up feeling like a new women smelling coffee and breakfast being made she slowly made her way out of bed putting her rode on quickly brushing her teeth she made her way down stairs.

"Good morning, Mr. Crane. "Abbie greets.

"Good morning, precious. Here is your coffee. "Ichabod replied.

"Oh, it's perfect. "Abbie sighed

"What chu making? "Abbie asked.

"Stuffed French toast with mixed fruit whipped cream and maple bacon. "Ichabod replied.

"Oh, sounds wonderful. "Abbie said.

"It should taste that way as well. "Ichabod replied.

"Ichabod, I told you you didn't need to spoil me."Abbie said.

"Nonsense, I'm doing my husbandly duty taking care of my wife whom I know can take of herself. "Ichabod said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Are you trying to start something Mr. Crane? "Abbie asked.

"I would, love to start something however my love we must head off to the Archives. "Ichabod replied.

"Then we'll settle this tonight when we return home. "Abbie said.

"OH, you can count on it."Ichabod replied.

"Dad. "Abbie greeted.

"Jennifer asked me to come.

"I've been looking for ways to modify our arsenal, searching for myths in which gods are killed, like the Norse Ragnarok. "Ezra replied.

"Twilight of the Gods."

"The battle in which all existence was destroyed and remade. "Ichabod said.

"We just need to get around that part. "Nothing is where it used to be. "Ezra exclaimed.

"You been here before? "Abbie asked.

"Many years ago.

"My friendship with August Corbin was strained, but there was... always mutual respect.

"Oh, here it is.

"The Elder Edda.

"If there's a clue in the Ragnarok myth, you'll find it here.

"But a weapon powerful enough to take down a god?

"It's a tall order. "Ezra replied.

"And we have just the thing, but the Box is no use without Pandora.

"The Hidden One disappeared with her to parts unknown. "Abbie said.

"And these... chirosiphones have proven most useful against all manner of creatures.

"Shouldn't take long to whip up some Greek Fire. "Ichabod replied.

"Listen, it won't be hard to find Pandora. You two need to learn to tap into your powers. "Cronos said.

"You, have her box mixed with hers and the Hidden One's powers use your powers to tap into that. "Zeus replied.

"Okay lets try it."Abbie said.

"Wait, before you get into that I found out something's about our family. "Sarah interrupted.

"What is it."Ichabod asked.

"You, believed your father cut you out of your inheritance. And he intended to because he was quite angry with you and disappointed.

"But I discovered, an account of an argument between your parents witnessed by your grandmother. "Sarah said.

"She had in no uncertain terms told him God had bigger plans for your life than to be a royal soldier and following in his footsteps.

"And she, told him no matter how against the path you have set yourself to walk, that he can't make himself a roadblock on the path God intends for you. "Sarah said.

"I don't know what to say. "Ichabod replied.

"Your account, has gained interest while it's been dormant. And you have gained a lords title. That was past down from your father. "Sarah replied.

"Damn, Abbie now your a noble fed. "Jenny joked.

"There, are worse things to be. "Abbie replied.

"Now, back to the Hidden One he's a master manipulator, he would see this world destroyed and rebuilt in a fashion he approves of. "Zeus said.

"I cannot say, for certain that he intended to use Pandora's feelings of injustice for us and pity for him as a weapon against her. "Hera replied.

"He thinks he's bested Jenny by turning Joe into the Wendigo but our inheritance made that a shape-shifting form. "Zeus said.

"Well, it seems Joe got what he wished for. "Ichabod replied.

"Crane, what the hell are you talking about? "Jenny asked.

"Whilst you, were in enemy hands Joe was going to invoke the Wendigo transformation in order to save you. I convinced him to neglect that course of action. "Ichabod replied.

"I'm glad, you were able to stop him. "Jenny said.

"When someone, you love is at risk desperation can provoke anyone into the most drastic of actions. "Ichabod replied.

"Yeah, even being tricked to release a demon. Jenny said.

"What was that? "Abbie asked.

"I will tell you later. "Ichabod replied.

"Dad, I have a thousand questions that I want to ask you, but right now is not the time. "Abbie said.

"No, but when the moment's right, there is much I need to tell you, young lady. "Ezra replied.

"I look forward to it."Abbie said.

"Husband, release me from this prison. "Pandora demanded.

"I have decided, Pandora, my rise shall be in stages.

"Rivers running red.

"Crops turning black.

"Water, water everywhere... and not a drop to drink.

"I was wondering when you were gonna make your last stand, Witness. "The Hidden One taunted.

"Feed, my precious one. "Pandora cooed.

"Enough of this! "The Hidden One shouted.

"Feed as you never have before. "Pandora said.

"Impossible. "The Hidden One exclaimed.

"No... just highly improbable.

"Which, as luck would have it, is our stock in trade. "Ichabod taunted.

"No.

"I will not allow it. "The Hidden One replied.

"What's wrong?

"You had him on the ropes. "Abbie said.

"It cannot draw any more energy.

"In order to stop him, you know what it needs, Abbie.

"You're resisting.

"You're holding on to hope.

"It hungers for the light at the center of your being.

"It needs... a binding agent to hold the darkness together, Abbie.

"He's getting his power back.

"It needs the rest of your Eternal Soul.

"The Box didn't finish.

"Because you closed it before it could. "Pandora said.

"Yes. "Abbie replied.

"Open it.

"Give it what it needs.

"Only you can do this, Abbie. "Pandora said.

"No.

"There has to be another way. "Ichabod fake pleaded.

"He will kill us all.

"Open it.

"Save the world, Abbie. "Pandora insisted.

"No, Abbie! "Ichabod shouted.

"Enough! "Zeus shouted.

"Yes.

"Yes.

"Let it speak to you.

"Give it your strength.

"Give it your hope.

"Give it your life! "Pandora shouted.

"I said enough, you are no better than the Hidden One trying to manipulate Abbie, but I have a wake up call for you Pandora

"Your box, will never have an Eternal soul. "Zeus replied.

"Abbie! "Ichabod shouts.

"Ichabod, I'm alright. "Abbie said.

"Feeling contrite, I imagine.

"Beg for forgiveness.

"Beg for your life. "Pandora taunted.

"I would do whatever you ask. "The Hidden One rasped.

"That was for Joe. "Jenny replied.

"How dare you.

"This was my victory, not yours. "Pandora raged.

"How dare you. You foolish insignificant whiney child. "Zeus raged.

"You thought, you had the witnesses fooled but you were exposed for the truly manipulative vengeful creature you truly are. "Hera said.

"I'm through being ordered around. "Pandora replied.

"We created, you Pandora you have forgotten yourself. "Zeus said.

"And now they can be the first to worship me.

"The Hidden One is dead.

"I have his power now.

"I won't ask much of my followers, only that they serve me, obey me, and as is fitting, fear me. "Pandora replied.

"Worship you, after what you tried to do to my sister keep dreaming bitch. "Jenny said.

"I had no recourse but to attempt to use her spirit to reform the Box, pushed to the edge as I was. "Pandora replied.

"You used us. "Ichabod said.

"We used each other.

"Let's call it even.

"Damn you.

"Damn you! "Ichabod raged.

"No, Ichabod, wait.

"I'm fine, don't let her push you to her level. "Abbie said.

"My husband let power go to his head.

"I won't make the same mistake.

"I don't want to destroy this world.

"I quite like it.

"As long as I am obeyed, I will be a benevolent goddess. "Pandora said.

"Oh, really, is that similar to what the Hidden One said to you to get you to release him. "Hera replied.

"Listen to me, Pandora is on the war path because she failed to convince Abbie to sacrifice herself. "Zeus said.

"She did, regain the power the Hidden One took from her. But also his power combined with yours as well she doesn't know that. "Apollo replied.

"Hey, kiddo look's like I came late. "August said.

"Dad."Joe exclaimed.

"Joe, you have to let go of the guilt I want you and Jenny and my grandbaby to live happy lives. "August said.

"Corbin, Abbie breathed.

"Abbie, I'm proud of you and Jenny. This is Ichabod Crane is it not. "August asked.

"Yes, sir first witness and Abbie's husband. "Ichabod replied.

"They deserve, all the happiness in the world. "August said.

"August it's good to see you. "Hank replied.

"Hank, thank you for stepping in with Joe. "August said.

"You should know there was no way in hell I wasn't. "Hank replied.

"I've got to go and so do you Pandora has a date with destruction. "August said.

As August faded away it was like the meeting Abbie and Jenny had with their mother the silently cried more determined to stop Pandora.

"Can I help you? "The Pastor asked.

"Blood!

"War.

"Famine.

"Poverty.

"A clawing sickness in our souls.

"No wonder you seek succor. "Pandora said.

"I must ask you to leave. "The Pastor replied.

"This world has become a terrifying place.

"You want to push your fears aside, but they are all around you.

"Rejoice!

"For I have come.

"And all I ask is for your love, your adoration, your respect.

"I can take your fears away or I can send them slavering to your door.

"Though I loved him dearly, he loved me not.

"I trusted him dearly.

"He trusted me not.

"Now he lies dead.

"Dead, dead, dead. "Pandora recited.

"Pandora!

"Did you honestly, think you would get away with the crimes you committed against innocent people and us as well. "Ichabod asked.

"OH, my loving husband punished me enough, and you are unworthy to pick up where he left off. "Pandora replied.

"Samael, Abbaddon, Dark Rider of the Apocalypse, I call you forth.

"Horseman!

"I called you forth with a purpose.

"A common enemy. "Ichabod replied.

"I made very quick work of you before, and I will do it again. "Pandora taunted.

"You defeated him absent his true power. "Ichabod replied.

"Wait, if you give him the head, doesn't the apocalypse begin? "Jenny asked

"Moloch's apocalypse.

"Moloch's dead.

"Avatar of Death!

"End her. "Ichabod ordered.

"There!

"You think he has a chance against her? "Jenny asked.

"He is the embodiment of death. "Ichabod replied.

"No need to fight.

"I could use a strapping gentleman like you by my side. "Pandora said.

"Oh, no.

"He can't do it on his own. "Jenny replied.

"Abbie, Jenny, Stay here."Ichabod said.

"Crane! "Jenny shouts.

"Jenny, just stay back! "Ichabod replied.

"Do you feel that, Witness?

"My power. "Pandora taunted.

"Crane! "Jenny shouted.

"You haven't figured, it out have you for someone who is as old as you, married to a god your arrogance has blinded you too. "Ichabod replied.

"What nonsense is this? "Pandora asked.

"The witnesses, are not mere humans anymore which is why your little act with Abbie didn't work. "Hera replied.

"You are, not worthy to be a goddess and after tonight you will be no more. "Zeus said.

"Horseman!

"Enough!

"It's over.

"Enough death for one night.

"Leave. "Ichabod ordered.

"Death wins in the end, it seems... even for a goddess.

"You love her, don't you?

"She is your hope... your everything.

"And I nearly, took her from you. "Pandora coughed and died.

"The Box... it's gonna explode again. "Jenny said.

"Quickly. "Ichabod replied.

"Okay. "Abbie said.

The box exploded a Shockwave of power knocked them all back.

"Crane! Crane! Crane! "Jenny shouts.

"I think he's hit his head hard. "Abbie replied.

"Oh, my God. Hey. "Jenny exclaimed.

"Abbie. "Ichabod whispers.

"Yes, sweetie I'm right here."Abbie said.

"We made it. "Jenny replied.

"Yes, we did it was a tremendous victory for our side. "Ichabod said.

"Let's go home. "Abbie replied.

They enjoyed their night of rest. But as the morning sun rose they prepared to meet Ezra at Lori's grave site.

"Dad. "Abbie greets.

"Hey, Abbie, Jenny, I was just catching up with your mother it's been a long time since I was out here. "Ezra said.

"We haven't been here in a while either. "Abbie said.

"Mr. Crane.

"I didn't get a chance to say the words you spoke at the wedding were quite lovely...

"We don't have much time, Crane.

"The attempt on Abigail's life has set wheels in motion, and you need all the information I can give you.

"There must always be two Witnesses.

"But there, must also be an Eternal soul of knowledge this person carries they knowledge of the past mentors and witnesses.

"The essence of a Eternal soul of knowledge finds someone from their extended bloodline and sparks a new Eternal soul of Knowledge.

"Find them before they do.

"They'll come for you, Crane.

"And they'll be looking for the Eternal soul of knowledge, too. "Ezra said.

"Who? "Ichabod asked.

"This is from President Washington.

"This is dated 1789."Ichabod exclaimed.

"This Letter of Mark and Reprisal empowers me... as First President of these United States, to appoint Captain Ichabod Crane Commanding Officer."

"This being the Crane I met in the Catacombs, not the Crane who is said to have died on the battlefield in 1781.

"Hundreds of years from now, the man we know and love will be the last of the Founding Fathers, carrying on what we have built.

"Captain Crane is to lead this organization. His sworn duty, to stand guard against all threats deemed otherworldly. "Washington said.

"George Washington founded a secret organization to battle the supernatural.

"His intentions were noble. "Ichabod said.

"They're not all bad men, though many have lost their way. "Ezra replied.

"Forgive them... for they know not what they do. "Ezra whispered.

"Ichabod Crane. "Director Walters said.

"Who is asking? "Ichabod asked.

"Jack Walters.

"I'm a federal agent.

"I'd like you to come with me.

"Some people in D.C. need to have words with you. "Director Walter's said.

"Do I have a choice in the matter? "Ichabod asked.

"Officially, yes, but...

"I suggest you not make things difficult. "Director Walter's said.

"Very well. "Ichabod replied.

"Wherever you are... whoever you are...

"I'll find you. "Ichabod whispered.

"Hey, Abbie it's dad, listen an Agent Walters just came and took Crane said some people in Washington wanted to talk to him. "Ezra said.

"Alright meet me in the Archives in ten minutes. "Abbie replied.

"Something wrong, Abbie? "Sophie asked.

"Yeah, my dad called he told me after Jenny and I left the cemetery a Director Walter's took Ichabod saying people in Washington wanted to talk to him. "Abbie replied.

"It doesn't sound promising. "Sophie said.

"I'm headed to the Archives. "Abbie replied.

Abbie rushed to the Archives at break neck speed.

"Abbie your here."Hank said.

"Me. "Abbie replied.

"Your dad, told us about Crane. "John said.

"We're gonna get him back Abbie. "Hank replied.

"I know, we will they better not harm him or their will be hell to pay. "Abbie said.

"There are things going on the higher up's in the FBI aren't telling their people. "Zeus replied.

"What do you mean? "Sarah asked.

"He means they are dirty. "Sam replied.

"If we rush after him after he was taken it will look suspect. "Sonya said.

"I can triangulate a signal from his cell to track him and we can monitor him while we get ready for our road trip. "Cassie replied.

"Meanwhile I'm gonna call a few friends in DC they can help us. "Hank said.

"Hey, Will, It's Hank. "Hank announced.

"Well, I'll be damned Hank Corbin haven't heard from you in a while. "Will said.

"Yeah, I've been really busy as of late. "Hank replied.

"Yeah, I heard about August it was a damn shame. "Will said.

"Yeah, that's not why I called. you still on surveillance of the dirty agents? "Hank asked.

"Yeah, why? "Will asked.

"A Fed by the name of Director Jack Walters came and picked up a friend of the family named Crane I want to know what Walters wants with him. "Hank said.

"I'll look, into it and let you know. "Will replied.

"Thanks. "Hank said ending the call.

"You have connections in DC? "Abbie asked.

"You'd, be surprised by how many doors I can open Abbie. "Hank replied.

"I'm sure there are a lot but I just want to bring my husband home. "Abbie said.

"We'll get him back, Abbie. "Martha replied.

"I know I just hate this. "Abbie said.

"It's not an ideal, situation you two really haven't had a honeymoon yet. "Sonya replied.

"With what we deal with how would we fit a honeymoon in this? "Abbie asked.

"You let us figure, that out you just be ready when we do. "Faith replied.

"Okay, if you say so. "Abbie replied.

Abbie was biting her bottom lip because she was nervous she didn't know what the hell someone in DC wanted Ichabod for but she could only assume it was because of who he is.

"She's a bundle of nerves. "Cassie said.

"This calls for Lavender tea.It will calm her nerves and keep her from stressing the baby."Martha replied.

"Yeah, she's wound up tighter than a drum. "John said.

"She inherited, that from me tension seems to knot up in our bodies pretty bad. "Ezra replied.

"Yeah knotted, muscles are not good at all. Abbie usually does her yoga to center herself though. "Faith said.

"She isn't thinking, about that though, and she won't until Crane comes back. "Sam replied.

"This is a dance they know the steps to very well. "Hank said.

"Each time it ends with a reunion. Proof that against all odds they will always find each other. "Sarah replied.

Suddenly as if it's a sign Jefferson Starship begins to play.

Looking in your eyes I see a paradise

This world that I've found

Is too good to be true

Standing here beside you

Want so much to give you

This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you.

Standing here beside you

Want so much to give you

This love in my heart

That I'm feelin' for you.

Let 'em say we're crazy

I don't care 'bout that

Put your hand in my hand

Baby, don't ever look back.

Let the world around us

Just fall apart

Baby, we can make it

If we're heart to heart.

And we can build this dream together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers

We'll still have each other

Nothing's gonna stop us

Nothing's gonna stop us now

Oh, whoa

I'm so glad I found you

I'm not gonna lose you

Whatever it takes

I will stay here with you

Take it to the good times

See it through the bad times

Whatever it takes

Is what I'm gonna do

Let 'em say we're crazy

What do they know

Put your arms around me

Baby, don't ever let go

Let the world around us

Just fall apart

Baby, we can make it

If we're heart to heart

And we can build this dream together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

"Ooh, all that I need is you

All that I ever need

And all that I want to do

Is hold you forever ever and ever, hey

And we can build this dream together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

And if this world runs out of lovers

We'll still have each other

Nothing's gonna stop us

Nothing's gonna stop us

We can build this dream together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

Nothing's gonna stop us

And if this world runs out of lovers

We'll still have each other

Nothing's gonna stop us now

We can build this dream together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now

World runs out of lovers

Nothing's gonna stop us

We'll still have each other

We can build this dream together

Standing strong forever

Nothing's gonna stop us now


	3. Columbia

"Abbie, I must woefully apologize I had not intended to be parted from your side since the long separation we suffered and I feared you might think I abandoned you."Ichabod rushed.

"No,I had a feeling something wasn't right but i didn't think it was something you did."Abbie replied.

"Since we're staying here to figure out why the hell you were kidnapped I think we should find a place to stay."Hank said.

"Jenny and Joe have their trailer it's the rest of us who will be hotel bound or motel bound."John replied.

"We'll figure it out."Sonya said.

"Be careful Diana and Alex still don't totally trust us."Sarah replied.

"It's not an easy thing to accept."John said.

"That's true but we're not wako's here."Cassie replied.

"Plus Dad is going to be coming he's bringing his arsenal."Abbie said.

"Agent Thomas understand's that what happened to her partner wasn't couldn't fathom a demon John Wilkes Booth killing her partner."Ichabod replied.

"Is he staying or going back and forth?"Jenny asked.

"He's staying because he's looking into the people who took Ichabod he'll meet us after everything."Abbie said.

"Once these things continue to happen she'll realize she can't ignore this once this touches you there is no escape."Hank replied.

"Your right about that."Martha said.

"Yeah and it only gets worse."Sarah replied.

"We've got a lot of work to do."Abbie said.

"We've got to get settled first."Ichabod replied.

"We'll find something."Abbie said.

"I know we shall sweetheart."Ichabod replied.

He leaned in wrapping Abbie in his embrace providing comfort to them both.

"Everything shall be revealed they don't know that Ichabod is far more than they realize."Hera said.

"What on earth does that mean?"Ichabod asked.

"It means that nothing stays hidden forever which you know very well."Zeus replied.

"We've learned that very quickly."Abbie said.

"Hey, guy's am I interupting?"Sophie asked.

"No what are you doing here don't you have to be in Sleepy Hollow?"Jenny asked.

"I'm here because someone here in Washington had Reynolds report on Abbie to them then Crane gets kidnapped and brought to Washington."Sophie replied.

"What do you mean report on me?"Abbie asked.

"He said they wanted to know if you were acting differently than your norm or any other changes."Sophie said.

"If they were concerned about me why not take me instead of Ichabod?"Abbie asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to help you find out."Sophie said.

Zeus and Hera looked at the group were having a conversation of their own.

"With Sophie here it will help ease Diana into this world."Hera replied.

"True everything that has happened was leading to this point a demigod witness army more powerful than all the horsemen put together."Zeus said.

"You are correct husband."Hera replied.

"We best take on our mortal forms so that we can aid them openly."Athena said.

"And we shall."Zeus replied.

Meanwhile the team settled into life in Washington using agency 355 as their new base helped in more ways then one.

"Frank, Cynthia, Macy, what are you all doing here?"Abbie asked.

"We came to help of course."Macy replied.

"Frank I thought you and Cynthia didn't want to be apart of this."Jenny said.

"We can't run from this ever since Frank dying and coming back and Macy and I having our powers awakened we can't hide from this."Cynthia replied.

"She's right this world marks you once it does you just have to deal with it."Hank said.

"Agent Sophie Foster I'd like you to meet our friends who became family Frank Cynthia and Macy Irving."Abbie introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, I've heard a lot of great things about you."Sophie replied as she shook each of their hands.

"Yeah we've heard about you to would have loved to have you on the force when I was active."Frank said.

The group went out and had dinner together discussing their next move.

That night as Ichabod and Abbie lay in bed he held her close to him just as he had done every night since they married.

"Are you well Abbie?"Ichabod asked.

"Yes I'm fine I'm just going over all this and you know it bothered me that I couldn't tell Danny about all this but it bothered me more that I knew he was up to something but the situation with Pandora The Hidden One and Jenny overtook everything I just thought it was because he was still in love with me and still trying to be competitive with me."Abbie replied.

"Abbie sweetheart though iam reluctant to admit this openly I believe he meant no harm had he known what he was doing may have possibly compromised us to the enemy I don't think he would have done so."Ichabod said.

"I don't think he would have either it's just so frustrating."Abbie exclaimed.

"I concur but we will get through this too."Ichabod replied.

As they went to sleep that night a sudden feeling of peace fell upon them letting them have a restful night.

The next day dawned with the two witnesses heading to the vault.

"Good morning you too."Martha greets.

"Good morning ."Ichabod replied.

"Good Morning Ichabod you are looking well."Martha said.

"Iam very well all things considered."Ichabod replied.

"So have we got anything new?"Abbie asked.

"Yes we went out to the place Crane was taken."Sophie replied.

"What about it?"Abbie asked.

"They could have kept a bunch of people there and no one would suspect anything."Sophie replied.

"He outranks Reynolds so he can pull strings easily without questions."Hank said.

"Yes makes me wonder who else in the government is involved."Frank replied.

"True,we will just have to keep digging and let the pieces fall as they will like always."Sam said.

"Until then we don't lose contact we watch eachother's backs and stay ready just like always."John replied.

"I agree with that."Irving said.

The group were standing around a table not noticing when Diana came in moments later.

"What have you got?"Diana asked.

"Right now we are still in jigsaw mode we know that demon John Wilks Booth was on the start."Hank replied.

"The bigger picture will become clear we know that this is far from over we just have to wait for their next move."Ichabod said.

"I'm still wrapping my brain around this."Diana replied.

"It's an adjustment one you can't ease into."Abbie said.

"How the hell did you adjust to this?"Diana asked.

"That's a good question Id like to know too."Alex said.

"Before this my plan had been to join the FBI, I wouldn't let anything change that not even the night we received the call about spooked horses was my reminder of the day my world as I knew it was going to change."Abbie replied.

"So why didn't you walk away?"Alex asked.

"I am in part to blame for so wished to distance herself from this but I being who iam was never one to take my duties lightly for whatever reason the lord saw fit to choose us as his champion's in this fight couldn't walk away after seeing everything I I couldn't do this without her inspite of her feelings.

"But more so she is my soulmate had she left I would have been forced to attempt to fight this war alone as half the man I am when I'm with her."Ichabod replied.

"Their married and he still has it bad."Irving joked.

"The same could be said for you as well could it not Captain?"Ichabod asked.

"They both get points for that."Faith said.

"Yes,that seems fair."Sarah replied.

"Yes but let's get back to the matter at hand."Martha replied.

"Ok so what do we do?"Jake asked.

"We just prepare that's all we can do."Cassie replied.

"She's right,this is far from over."John said.

"And what makes you say that?"Diana asked.

"Because Abbie and I must fight through seven tribulations and we have faced three thus far."Ichabod replied.

"And you believe the people who took you play a part in this."Diana said.

"Most astute observation Agent Thomas."Ichabod replied.

"Thanks I think."Diana said.

"Yes because hes been kidnapped before."Abbie replied.

"By the same people or someone else?"Diana asked.

"It was by my mason brethren when I had an active blood tie to the Horsemen of belived my death would kill him but Abbie sought out another option that saved me."Ichabod replied.

"Geez seems the targets on your backs grow wider with each attack."Diana said.

"Yeah pretty much."Abbie replied.

Meanwhile Alex handed out badges to everyone but Abbie and Sophie.

"Thanks that will be a big help."Hank replied.

"We don't get alot of visitors here so it's no trouble."Alex said.

"All the same thank you."Sam replied.

Meanwhile back in Sleepy Hollow Ezra stands in front of Lori's grave lost in thought.

"Lori when we met and married I didn't know this was where we would be you dead me guilt ridden and our girls fighting to save the world.

I was such a fool I should have fought harder for you and them I gave in too easily when you pushed me away.

I'm going to set things right I'm going to earn their trust and forgiveness and hopefully in doing that I'll have earned yours too."Ezra vowed.

"Ezra Virgil happened to our family lies at Moloch's feet more so than yours.

"Did you think I wanted you to see me tormented? or our girls see it either."Lori said.

"Good God Lori!"Ezra exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to frighten you but clearly you and I need to talk."Lori said.

"Your right we do."Ezra replied.

"I made a mistake pushing you away i thought I was protecting you from what Moloch was doing to me I thought I was protecting the girls by taking this on alone.

"I should have allowed you to fight with me to fight for our girls and i have to suffer for that mistake."Lori said.

"I suffer it too Lori because I let you convince me to go as well as my heart not being able to witness what that evil bastard caused."Ezra replied.

"That doesn't matter anymore Ezra what matters is helping our girls survive I don't want Abbie or Jenny thinking their lives were just meant to be fighting demons I want them to live have babies and be happy."Lori said.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure they have that."Ezra replied.

"Good I'll do my best to help them as well just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't help them."Lori said.

"Lori just as Katrina projected herself to Abbie in dream state as well as through the mirror your bloodline is far more powerful."Hera replied.

"What do you mean?"Lori asked.

"Because you have demigod blood in your veins you can come and go as you please with no negative effects."Zeus replied.

"How exactly does that work?"Ezra asked.

"It's because Lori is your soul mate part of her soul is tied to yours you help stabilize her here."Athena said.

"The witness's are going to need all the support they can get a handful of people won't be enough."Apollo replied.

"What are you saying?"Ezra asked.

"I'm saying that your roles are far from over when it comes to helping the Witnesses."Hera said.

"Care to explain more?"Lori asked.

"Abbie and Jenny lost their foundation that's been the reason why they kept everyone at arms length even Ichabod and Joe but they couldn't fight what their hearts needed which is what in a small part Ichabod and Joe provide them."Athena replied.

"So how do we help them?"Lori asked.

"That's simple you both will fight along side them and help them gain the tools they need. Washington Jefferson and Franklin all set up things to help them Ichabod and Abbie believed they lost the fenestella when they blue it up but those books were moved to the archives as well as the vault."Zeus replied.

"That's good to know."Ezra replied.

"Meanwhile Lori you are going to receive your magical training again."Hera said.

"I am?"Lori asked.

"Yes we are going to fix what Moloch broke."Zeus replied.

"And the same goes for you Ezra your daughter's will need you they never stopped needing you this is your chance to be the father they remember."Hera said.

"Our intent is to restore what was lost to this is the beginning."Athena replied.

Ezra and Lori stood speechless at what they just heard but they had lived through stranger things than this.

"Please tell us what we have to do."Lori pleads.

"Come you and your husband will go to Washington I know your husband wished to wait but he need not fear because he and you both are protected by your demigod status from this day forward.

"And that goes for you aswell August Corbin."Zeus said.

"I'll help them anyway I can."Corbin replied.

"Do not worry about your vehicle Ezra we moved it outside the Vault location in Washington also you will need these badges to gain entry."Zeus said.

"Thank you."Ezra replied.

The group was still gathered at the vault when the door opened with Zeus and Hera and Ezra and August Corbin.

" ."Abbie and Lori gasped.

"Yes, babies."Lori replied.

Diana stood silently watching the elder Mills. and August Corbin greet the group.

"Sheriff Corbin it is an honor to meet you sir."Ichabod said.

"No the honor is mine I was worried that Abbie and Jenny would never have the happiness of love and I'm glad that you were able to give Abbie that and you to Joe."Corbin replied.

"That's more our fault than there's August."Ezra said.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing."Diana replied.

"This is just the tip of the Supernatural iceberg."Hank said.

"What exactly does that mean?"Diana asked.

"You saw a demon John Wilkes Booth kill your partner and you couldn't rationalize it. now you see two dead people very much alive and you can't say you are crazy or you imagined it because it's very much real."Hank replied.

"Yes,I see that."Diana said.

"Well your going to see a hell of a lot more that will test your sanity but it is what it see Agent Thomas this battle is like how the military used to be."Sam replied.

"There are those who get drafted into the war and those who choose to and Abbie were drafted Joe and Jenny joined."Hank said.

"I get it."Diana replied.

"Come on we have another big bad to prepare for."John said.

Meanwhile Lori looked at her daughter's she noticed the difference in them almost instantly.

"So my babies are married and are having babies of their own I'm so happy."Lori said.

"Yes,Mama we are pregnant we never thought we would be at the same time but I guess fate had a hand in that too."Abbie said.

"I'm sure it did I've always told you and Jenny everything happens for a reason."Lori replied.

Ezra and August locked eyes they hadn't spoken or seen each other in years not since that faithful day back on their tour of duty when two young men promised eachother that if only one returned home they would look out for the others kids.

And even after the war they kept track of each others kids.

"August thank you for what you've done for my girls I couldn't be the father I was to them losing Lori like i did broke my heart watching her suffer fighting everything that bastard was tossing her way."Ezra said.

"You don't owe me any explanation's Ezra you owe that to Abbie and Jenny."Corbin replied.

"I've explained thing's to them and we're working on rebuilding our family."Ezra said.

"That's good they deserve that."Corbin replied.

"Jenny's baby isn't just my grandchild it's yours as well Corbin."Ezra said.

"I am pleased Joe couldn't have gotten a better woman than Jenny Mills."Corbin replied.

"That's a high compliment coming from you."Ezra said.

"I love Abbie and Jenny as if they were my own children they are the daughter's I never got to have."Corbin replied.

"And I have grown to love Crane and Joe as if they were my sons."Ezra said.

Ichabod stood watching the heartwarming family reunion feeling great contentment in his heart.

"You okay Crane?"Hank asked.

"Oh I'm quite well sir."Ichabod replied.

"You have something on your mind."Hank said.

"I myself like Abbie and Jenny harboured regret when it came to our parents.

"I don't mean regret for choosing this path in my life but regret my father was too ridgid in his thinking whating his sons to follow in his path of education and his daughters to be content he saw this world now he wouldn't understand it.

"Mind you I do not mean inflated taxes on baked goods or automobiles computers and the like.

"He would be perplexed by everything more so than I but wouldn't adjust accordingly."Ichabod replied.

"Crane you can't help the man your father was he was who he was raised to be."Hank said.

"Yes sir in that you would be correct."Ichabod replied.

"Crane if there is one lesson about men to be learned it's this a father can't be his son anymore than a son can be his father.

"And that could be said about Abbie and Jenny I know for a fact that Lori wouldn't have been how she was if not for the attack on her which made Abbie and Jenny both feel like it could be them too."Hank said.

"I know."Ichabod replied.


End file.
